Forbidden Fruits: Childhood
by Rockleerox93
Summary: Hiei is seen as an intrusion of faith at a Christian Orphanage because of his 'bad blood'. The only person who pays him any mind is Shuichi: a very bright 8-year-old. Childhood, Shuichi figures, is only for a season...but the bond he creates with Hiei is as powerful as it is cursed. AU. Child Hiei and Kurama. Future installment-Adolescence-rated M.
1. Like Lightning

[] **F**orbidden **F**ruits []

Part One:

:-:-Childhood-:-:

"_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell"_-Oscar Wilde

**-April 08-**

It was a somber evening and the sky was breaking from black to blue with forks of lightning. It was strange.

The newcomer, I mean.

Drenched. Tired. Cold.

His ruby eyes were downcast when he was brought in by Sister Evet. His hair, despite being damp with the wet of the mad sky, defied gravity. It was so dark, it seemed black, but in the fluorescent, it was midnight blue. It was the shape of a flame…

Lightning had killed the electricity three hours earlier. Due to most of the orphans being afraid of the dark, the caretakers had seen us to bed. See now…I shouldn't have been awake at the time…but I was thirsty. Good at being sneaky, I left my bunk with the intention to treat myself to a snack from the kitchens, but I saw the newcomer on my way and stopped in my trek.

The only thing I was thinking when I saw him was 'Short.'

Really short. He looked to be a toddler-one that could walk of course-but the look in his eyes suggested age. His eyes alone seemed to have out lived the Sister's in life experience.

His rubies met my jades.

He didn't speak. He didn't gesture. He only stared.

And then I was picked up.

"I got you, fox!" and then the Sister sighed, "How do you always manage to get out of your cot? …Never mind that-off to your bed."

Because of our religious teachings, I knew about fate and I knew about obstacles, but I never really understood that they were both one and the same.

Even though our meeting was brief, the newcomer and I had definitely made a connection. Even if it was just with our eyes.


	2. Hiei

**-June 23-**

It had been a month or so and still he wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even to the Sisters. Yet, for some reason, he crawled over to me during nap time and spoke.

"Hiei." The boy whispered. I blinked my groggy eyes and then wiped one with a fist. I sniffed.

"…Yes? What was that?" And then I was awake.

"Oh…" I sat up on my elbows and smiled sleepily, "That's your name, is it not? Hiei, you said?"

He looked at me for a moment-as if he had to process my answer before responding. He nodded curtly. But then he frowned, "You talk funny."

Blinking at that, I sat up straighter, crossed my legs under me and stared at him. Many orphans had told me I spoke like an adult. "Too stiff" they had murmured. I'm sure that they liked me well enough. They just didn't like the fact that they couldn't understand proper vocabulary. Before I could explain what I said with a more 'childish' dialect, he said, "But yes. That's my name."

I told him mine was 'Shuichi', but he cocked his head at that.

"I thought it was Fox. That's what that woman called you."

I was given that name because I was a good sneak. In fact, the only times I would get caught was when someone told on me for stealing extra snacks or juices, not at all counting the Sister who captured me when Hiei arrived a month ago. That was just misfortune.

"Manners now. That_ woman's_ name is Sister Evet. The Sisters are very strict about conduct."

Hiei's ruby stare narrowed, "I know that. I'm not stupid."

I scratched the back of my head, nervous.

"Yes…of course you did."

He had his blanket with him, a cotton one the color of fire. Jin and Touya were my napping partners-having always slept next to my cot-but Hiei had firmly made a place for himself in the small space allowed between me and them. Saying nothing, he closed away his rubies and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Opportunity

**-Aug. 18-**

The air was muggy and thick with summer, even in the orphanage. The funds keeping the orphanage intact didn't leave much to spare on the AC-that's what I overheard from the complaining Sisters anyway.

It was sweltering in the compound. No one wanted juice-just water. And no one slept during nap time—well—no one but Hiei. The heat didn't seem to bother the small guy.

Sometimes the wind chime sang-only when visitors opened the main gate to the orphanage door that is. It wasn't often that the chime rang, but that day, we heard the chime sing. Said visitor had been a woman. She was by the main door looking around nervously while fanning herself off. Sister Carrie quickly attended to her and brought her to the selection room. Every child was made to line up, but the woman looked straight at me and smiled. Then she nodded at Sister Carrie. They left us soon afterwards and Sister Rue sent us to the game room.

Hiei glared at me during the entire inspection. I knew he had seen her too. How she had looked at me.

Hiei was a temperamental boy. Some children even called him a 'fire-breather' on the degree of his cruel words. His temper was aimed at me for the umpteenth time-but was a degree hotter than I had ever seen it.

I knew he was really mad because he was giving me the silent treatment.

But during lunch his silence was broken.

"It's said to be a process" I assured my angry friend.

"Give me your juice," I looked at the demanding boy and he growled, "You don't like it anyway."

I smiled at him, grateful that he did not hate me, or rather, not enough to completely ignore my snacks.

"The magic word?" I hummed. He scowled at me, throwing his hand to me palm up.

"Now."

Handing over my grape juice, he snatched it from my fingers before it was in arms reach and sat down at my side.

"Hiei," I sighed, "If I could stay, I would." He snorted at my words and gave me an apathetic look.

"You say that as if I care where you go. If you're leaving, don't expect me to wave." And with that, he left my side and sat beside an orphan he didn't know.

At the time, I figured he concluded our friendship-if you could call it that-and so I went about my afternoon alone.

I didn't allow his words to sadden my thoughts though. I knew better.

It was every orphan's dream to be taken into a mother's embrace—and finally said dream was going to become a reality for me.

I couldn't wait to leave.


	4. Cursed

**-Oct. 31****st ****-**

Because of religious reasons, the Sister's didn't allow us to celebrate Halloween-something they considered fiendish and immature.

"To even call it a _holiday._" said Sister Arina to Sister Evet. They only shook their heads at the children walking about the streets with their 'fiendish' costumes on.

A chubby finger had pressed against the warm glass of the Library window, "What's so scary about a girl with wings and a wand?" was the cynical analysis from Hiei. Without looking at the boy, I had responded with a huffy, "The color of that glitter."

Pressing my fingers against my temples, I groaned. The past nights I hadn't been getting any sleep. I had been so impatient about the 'process' of adoption. "Shiori is her name," Sister Carrie had said to me in her office one day. "You might have a permanent home come next Fall Shuichi. Aren't you excited?"

Yes. So excited my sleep had been bothered. I'd only seen the woman, Shiori, once in the summer time. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with a gentle face as pale as bone. Her ebony hair looked to be the texture of silk and had been tucked into a low bun.

Shiori had seemed uncomfortable and worried that summer day, but when she saw me…her face melted and a smile graced her lips.

A mother…

I had read many books during those days, all having to do with family. A mother tucked her children in at night-gave them kisses-made their lunches-wished them happy birthdays-spoiled them with affection…

That's what I wanted. Craved even.

"…x."And then there was a rough shove at my shoulder. I had blinked before throwing an annoyed look at the flame-haired boy.

"I called you twice," to emphasize his statement he held up two chubby fingers, "What's going on in that foxhole of yours?"

I gritted my teeth.

Hiei had been calling me all kinds of things.

Fox. Sneak. Fool. None of them really bothering me. Until today.

"I have a lot of things to think about." Sighing, I held my forehead. "My head hurts."

He snorted, "Then sleep." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't. Not everyone can sleep in 90 degree weather like you, Hiei." Frustrated, I gave out a haughty huff.

"I can't believe it is October and still hot like this…"I all but growled those words at Hiei, but the boy just shrugged.

"Then all you need to do is cool off, right?"Hiei then hopped down from our window seat and scurried off to one of the bookcases. In only a few seconds, he returned with a small pile of random children's books, all flimsy and worn, yet full of colorful pictures. Tucking his collection under an arm, he looked at me expectantly. I only blinked at him.

Then he said, "Well? Follow me." Taking his command, I too jumped off the window seat and ventured with him across the carpet floors of the foster facility.

We passed the napping area, the TV room, the kitchens-which Hiei had stopped in his trek to grab a plastic cup from the bottom cabinet to fill with ice-and then the storage closet.

"I've never been in there." I whispered.

Stealing glances from around us, I swallowed. As a famous sneak, I knew 'off-limit' places-but the _super_ off-limit one's I never bothered with.

Hiei smirked at my comment, "It's nothing special. But it's good for hiding from the Sister's. It's cooler than the rest of the rooms too." Kicking the door lightly, Hiei gave me a demanding look. The boy had been carrying ice and books. I remembered that my palms were empty, and that I had to be the one to open the door.

Being careful as not to make a squeak, I eased the door open and, following Hiei's lead, tip-toed into the closet.

Tall racks-all containing things like first-aid kits, towels, cleaning supplies, and board games-were towered in stature around the boxed in closet.

We took our seats beside the only window in the place, thankful that it was low enough to cast the right amount of reading light. The floor was cooler than the carpet, mainly because it was made of crete, but alas, I was satisfied, if only a bit. The room was probably 70 something degrees. Much better than the Library.

Over exaggerating, I let myself fall onto the stone floor with a playful sigh.

With a low and relaxed 'Ahh', I spread myself out on the floor and made 'pretend' snow angels. Hiei set the books beside my head, and then placed the cup of ice cubes beside his legs. I closed my eyes in peace, but then a poke to my abdomen made me crack them open again.

Without skipping a beat, a demand was thrown my way. "Read those."

Sitting up on my elbows, I narrowed my eyes at the bossy boy.

"Read those and I'll help you cool off even more." Hiei picked the cup up and shook it, rattling the ice inside. To that, I could not refuse.

Without having to sit up, I lazily grabbed the first book from the stack next to my cheek and flipped to the first page. Holding the book away from my face with both hands, I lifted it towards the ceiling and read:

"Once upon a time there lived a girl named Olivia." I turned the book around to show Hiei the picture: a crayon drawn girl with a goofy smile. "She was so small, that even babies giggled."-the picture was comical, a tear in Olivia's eye and a baby who was 'Hah hah hah'-ing while throwing a rattle at her. Hiei on the other hand didn't seem to think the picture was funny at all.

"Because she was small, her brother had to grab things from high places. Because she was small, her mother had to give her food crumbs. Because she was small, her dad had to carry her everywhere sh-"

"Nonsense."

Frowning, I blinked.

"Want me to read a different book?" To indicate what I was saying, I pointed at the stack Hiei had brought with him. He ignored me and picked up a cube of ice. Turning to face me he said, "Close your eyes." Doing so, I felt the moist heat of summer lick my stomach…then chest. I scrunched my eyebrows and groaned, "Hey…don't lift my shir-_tah_!" Sitting up abruptly, I stared at Hiei with wide eyes, "What are you-"

A quick motion to my chest pressed my back against the floor once again.

"Don't move. It's a game…I write letters on you, and you say them out loud until you get a full word."

Hesitantly, I closed my eyes again. Bracing myself for the next freezing sensation, I jumped at the initial press of ice to my belly button. The corner piece was mapping out a letter…three lines, two horizontal and one straight…

"-I-…"

_Oh_. The ice melted against my stomach, causing trails of cool water to roll down the sides of my belly. The next word…five presses of frigidness to my abdomen…

"-H-…-A-…-T-…-E-…" My eyes fluttered at the letter's escaping my lips. _Hate_? The book was that bad?

"-T-…-H-…-I-…-S-…"

"-P-…-L-…-A-…-C-…"

A small sound of crunching made me blink up at him.

"Hiei?"

Looking down into my stare he responded nonchalantly, "The ice cube got too small to write with, so I ate it." He reached for another ice cube, but I grabbed his fingers, softly folding them back into his palm to make a loose fist.

"You don't like it here?" I asked, a little concerned. I knew Hiei to be cynical about a lot of things the orphanage had to offer, but the fact that he hated it was disconcerting. Even for a pessimist like him.

"What don't you like about this place?"

For a moment he avoided my eyes, and then, a glare. A scarlet glare full of embers was aimed at the crete beneath us.

"…I just do…" Then he looked me in the eyes. His rubies were bubbling with colors. Deep shades of reds…like fire. "I don't want to be here, Fox." I swallowed before trying to take his shoulder, but he scooted away from me.

"They don't like me."

"Who doesn't like you?"

"The Sisters. They said that no one will want to adopt me. That I'll be here when everyone is gone."

I dropped my mouth at that. My eyebrows crouched with confusion and anger as I blinked away my disbelief.

"The Sisters wouldn't say that…are you sure it was them and not the children?"

"The one with the fat face-she told Sister Carrie that I was 'cursed' with bad blood."

The fat faced one…Sister Diane?

"That's not true, Hiei. Everyone likes children…that's why people try to adopt orphans like us in the first place."

Curling his legs into his chest, Hiei put his chin atop his knees and looked at me with glassy eyes. He said nothing. Inching closer toward him, I continued to reassure him, "People come here all the time…someone's bound to want you." Hiei shook his head, still glaring into the floor.

"Hiei?"

"…"

"I like you."

"..?"

"Well…I like you sometimes."

An ice cube bounced off my cheek. I dropped my chin.

"Hey! You're being mean!"

"Say's you dumb Fox!"

I narrowed my eyes at him…but then I sighed.

"I was just joking."

His eyes widened slightly at that-and then, "I know."

We finished the rest of the ice in the cup. The cubes that melted we took turns drinking.

When nap time came around we grabbed our blankets and waited for the other Sisters and children to fall asleep before going back to the storage closet.

There, Hiei fell into a dreamless sleep. He was as still as stone and his body was sprawled out lazily-but comfortably-on the crete. I frowned at the peaceful image of Hiei's relaxed face. I scowled at his figure, trying to understand what he had said.

Hated this place.

Of bad blood.

…

Why would they even say that?

Hiei was a child like me.

Despite the fact that the room was warm, I draped an arm across his shoulders and rested my forehead against his. The temperature between us began to flare, but I didn't care.

That evening I fell into a long awaited sleep for the first time in three days.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **

**Since I haven't introduced myself before in the previous chapters, I just wanted to say a few things: This is (going) to be a Trilogy. This is an alternate universe. **

**Why am I writing a far fetched AU (alternate universe) featuring Christian faith and Yu Yu Hakusho? **

**I have always read fictions of Kurama as a teenager or young adult...but I stumbled upon a fiction that spoke of some of his childhood as a fox before he became a 'spirit' fox. It was interesting-but brief-so I thought 'What if there is some connection to his past to his future self?' Why not develop his craving for affection from a mother? And why not introduce his bad habits for stealing? What does Hiei have to do with that? Nothing, actually. But having a contrast of Hiei's conflicting feelings of authority and Kurama's want for it ties this tale together-and their fictional fates. Christian ideals are just to emphasis the conditions of Kurama and Hiei's orphanage experience...which is corrupted...and kind of neglectful.**

**P.S.**

**I have twelve chapters of this already-It was originally a very long one-shot (that is incomplete)-but it was becoming TOO long, so I chopped it just for you guys~so enjoy these first 4 chapters-It's the beginning of a lot of cliff hangers. **


	5. Nuh Uh

**-Nov 12****th****-**

"Nuh-uh." Said the hard, but sing-song voice of my supposed friend.

Giving him a look, I said nothing. He was going through a phase-or rather-had picked up that annoying child word for 'No' from Jin. In the past few weeks, Hiei had stopped saying 'No, Fox,' to, '_Nuh-uh_.' It was very nerve wrecking. Especially since he denied everything I said, despite them being facts. Just last Saturday:

"Christopher Columbus didn't find America. A Spaniard did."

"Nuh-uh."

"…Yes, Hiei. It's a fact."

"Nuh-uh."

"I read it out of this Almanac."

"Nuh-uh."

"Look-it's right here in cap-"

"_Nuh-uh!_"

"Yes-_huh_!"

Christ.

The Sisters said that word a lot when they were frustrated, and goodness-I started using that word like I used 'the' or 'to.' Or 'Hiei.' What was with him all of a sudden? Denying truths and saying they were false…

Stupid.

Closing off that memory, I went back to _Sherlock Holmes_'s misadventures as I shooed Hiei away.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

When I got no reply, I glanced at him from over the top of my novel. His eyes were on me-fixed and hot-scrunched and concentrated with _something _I couldn't place.

"_What_?" I hissed, annoyed. After a moment of 'Hiei'-bred silence, he caved.

"You know I don't talk to people."

To that, I put my book down and pressed my fingers into my face.

"You bored?" I sighed, "Or do you want to play?"

With a quick, "I'm bored." I nodded at him curtly. Patting the spot next to me, I invited him onto my window seat.

"Sit here. I'll teach you something."

It was always funny to watch Hiei get to high places, especially since he had to climb them. One foot was up, crooked and wobbling, no grace whatsoever, and his heel tapped the windowsill. With a grunt, he put his foot down. Again, the same routine. Foot. Up. Wobble. Tap. This time he backed up two feet and then gave a quick sprint. _Leap_! Knees met the window seat, and he pivoted, and sat himself down, puffing breathes. With a hearty laugh, I had clapped at his success.

"Shut up!" A sharp pain whacked my shoulder. Hissing, I countered, "You didn't have to hit me!"

Dismissing my pain, he asked, "What'd you want to teach me? Is it fun?"

Rubbing my arm, I hummed, "Not really. It's just a card for the future. You know…a timeless ability? Everyone should be taught it."

"And that is?"

Pointing to my _Sherlock Homles _fiction, I gave Hiei a mischievous grin.

"Do you know how to read?"

"Nuh-" I gave him a look of warning and he straightened up.

"No, Fox."


	6. Pride

**-Nov. 22****nd****-**

A dinner of white sliced turkey smothered in gravy, cranberry sauce, carrots and rolls was served. Hiei, having been new to the orphanage was delighted to find the meal tasty. Nothing at all like the chicken fingers and macaroni we had last night.

Not fully aware that November 22nd was a holiday, he asked the Sister handing out plates, "When will we have this meal again? Tomorrow?" The other orphans laughed at Hiei's innocence, even I had snickered behind a hand. The Sister looked at him with a grim smile.

"No, no. You see, today is a special occasion. Remember _The Last Supper _from last night's Bible study? On this grand day we are allowed to eat like kings!" she sang that out, but Hiei was not one to be easily amused. He was puzzled.

"Well…when is the next time we eat this?"

"A year from today." She answered, smile in tow. Hiei's face was priceless. Mouth agape and eyes not almond-shaped as usual, but uncharacterized red 'O's.

"What? That's a forever. I'll be dead by then!" And just like that, the table was stifling laugher. I knew Hiei's sarcasm, but I never heard his humor. At the time, he didn't mean to be intentional with his funny. One of the Sisters seven seats down from us was giving Hiei a sharp glare. She had a pudgy face, a flat nose, and thin lips. Her eyebrows were crouched down.

Sister Diane.

"We don't say that word here, Hiei. 'Dead' is too final an adjective. Put your fork down and come here."

Hiei blinked, then looked at me, and then at Sister Diane. Putting his fork down, he hopped out of his seat and walked over to her just as he had been told. Once he was at her hip, she grabbed his shoulder with a chubby hand.

"Look at me...now then. No more sarcasm like that out of you, understand? Anyway…Where did you get such a foul word? Who gave you your sarcasm, hm? Point to them."

Ruby eyes bore straight into that thick face. When some of the orphan's looked to me as the 'guilty' party, I had clenched the handle of my fork. If there was anything I hated most, it was tattle-tells. Maya and Yuuan especially. But I knew Hiei wasn't like them. I had only panicked because I knew what Hiei was going to say.

He had too much pride, even as a child.

"No one taught me."

Sister Diane's mouth fell into an impossibly deeper frown.

"You came up with such foulness yourself?"

"…I'm not foul."

"…Of course not. You're just a child."

"And you're just fat."

To that, she had blinked. And then snorted.

She squeezed his shoulder and a visible flinch from Hiei followed suit. She guided him to a corner in the dining room.

"You stay there. Once you think of apologizing, I'll consider letting you sleep." And Sister Diane hobbled back to her chair, her face ruddy with disclosed anger.

"Do you see what I mean, Evet? He's getting worse with time..!" Sister Evet gave Hiei's small figure a worried glance before she tended to Sister Diane's complaints with, "Please calm yourself," and "Would you like some tea?"

I watched Hiei. His stance was controlled and straight as bone. Like a machine being told what to do.

"_They don't like me." "Cursed with bad blood." "No one will want to adopt me."_

Hiei was standing there as if he thought that corner was his home. Where he belonged and would forever be.

I didn't like it.

When no one was looking, I scraped half a slice of turkey and a roll into my lap napkin. Excusing myself early from the meal, I left the table, watching as Hiei's small figure disappeared as I entered the orphanage hallway.

* * *

The night had fallen, and everyone was tucked into their bunks, sound asleep. Everyone but me.

I had hopped out of bed-dinner napkin in tow-and advanced down the hallway to the Dining room.

…

…

Standing. Straight as bone. In a corner that was now darkened by the night.

How could he have stood bravely in that blackness?

Tip toeing closer, a whispered, "Fox?" reached me.

I stifled a snicker. Tip toeing closer, I met his back and poked his shoulder with a finger.

"Yup. You hungry?"

Just like that, the 'O' eyes and tight mouth were back. Handing him the napkin, he threw it open and all but devoured the cold turkey and roll with greed. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he sloppily sat himself down on the carpet floor. I gave him a once over. He looked exhausted…

"Juice?" He asked. I responded accordingly. Lifting up my pajama top with one hand, I gripped the protruding bottled water from out of my draw-string bottoms and handed it to him. Despite being disappointed that it was not grape flavored, he drank it thankfully.

"Sister Diane is always like that." he said through gulps of water.

I said nothing. I didn't doubt it one bit…and then-

"I'll stay in this corner all week if I have to. I'd rather die than tell that fat hog 'sorry.'"

Instantly, a hand was pressed against my mouth. Ruby was flaring at me.

"Don't laugh so loud! What is wrong with you…"the hand removed itself, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"It's not funny…my feet hurt." He groaned as he massaged his heels. I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Your pride," I whispered, "Is a great defense." Stretching my arms as I yawned, I gave him another sleepy grin, "I'll feed you the whole week if she keeps you standing." Hiei, for once in his stubborn life, smiled at me.

Before I knew it, I was asleep on the carpet next to Hiei.

* * *

The next morning we were both put in the corner for three reasons: Hiei for being Hiei. Me for sneaking out of bed. And the both of us for drooling on vacuumed carpet.

Unlike Hiei, I had no shame and apologized to the 'fat hog' for the both of us. With a glare and discontented frown, Sister Diane waved us off to nap time. Hiei didn't speak to me. Not until lunch anyway. This time however, he gave me his juice.

And gratefully, I thanked him for it


	7. Snow

**-Dec. 12****th****-**

"The train shook the house with its blaring whistle-causing an uproar in the kitchen from father when-"

Hiei learned fast. Frighteningly, unnaturally, and astoundingly fast.

Just a month ago I had proposed to teach him literature, and now he excelled at thick books meant for adult readers. I listened, fond of how my teachings had taken root. First the alphabet-constants verses vowels-and then, 'Stop teaching me child words. I want to know more like you.'-and then came the tease of, 'Then read _Jane Eyre _with understanding.'-bluntly had came Hiei's inevitable response of, 'Too much detail. Makes me sleepy.'

And only three days and two nights later, Hiei had dropped a fat book onto my lap at the start of our reading session.

"I read it, fool. All four-hundred and forty-eight pages."

Dumbfounded at that, I had managed a, "And your conclusion?"

"Mr. Rochester cried a lot for a man. Jane was more of a man than him actually. I think I hate romances. They're 'weepy.'"

Having blinked, I hadn't believed he read the book. His words were too short and bias a perspective to really portray the book's overall meaning. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked knowingly at him.

"That's not a very deep conclusion," I had shook my head at him and continued, "-but. If you can give me one sentence that can summarize the book for real…I'll teach you the literature I like."

And then-with a puff of cheeks and a sarcastic exhale-Hiei murmured, "Even the damned can be loved."

And thus I stopped feeding him children's novels.

Hiei's IQ had to be close to mine—if not at the same level, but definitely not higher.

Hiei's readings brought me out of that memory.

"…The whistle's blare vibrated within me-rattling even my brain. Whe-"

Clapping, I interrupted his sentence and shook my head, smiling.

"Alright, Hiei. That's enough of that book. Let's go fetch the crayo-"

Hiei was quick. _Very _quick. He had been standing in front of me with a fat book in his fingers-but then-in a moment's passing-the book was forgotten on the floor, and Hiei was up on the windowsill with his nose pressed to the glass. Without blinking or closing his agape mouth, he looked to me with awe.

"It's cold…and small. Like bits of paper." Turning back to the glass, he saw that his breaths were foggy white clouds. He blinked. Breathed more white and tilted his head, puzzled.

Again-dumbstruck-I approached the windowsill with the same expression as Hiei.

"Snow…it's snowing!" Pressing my fingers to the glass, I shared a smile with Hiei, and then hopped down from the sill, racing out the Library door. Remembering, I back tracked and found Hiei still glancing out the window.

"Well?"I yelled, glad to have caught his attention. Laughingly, I continued, "Don't just look at it. Let's go touch it!" Quickly enough, we were both sprinting down the hallway, giggling like maniacs.

In the Nap Area, the children weren't napping-in fact-they were all just as excited as me and Hiei. They were putting on their too-big coats and too-fitting hats. We all wanted to taste and feel the winter-the approach of our favorite holiday was upon us.

"Santa~" came a squeal from Touya. Jin was in front of said boy, making funny expressions and pulling his wild rose hair around his face chanting, 'Ho ho ho's' and, 'Merry Christmas's!' That confused Hiei, and I laughed at his ignorance.

The Sisters, having noticed the excited up-roaring of us orphans, had helped gather enough winter gear for all those who were missing hats, gloves, or coats. But confusingly enough-I didn't get any winter gear. And neither did Hiei.

Confused and worried, I waved my hands above my head frantically, trying to get Sister Ria or Sister Evet's attention. Sister Ria had given me one glance and hurried away from my direction, helping Maya with her hat. Sister Evet on the other hand blinked at me, ashamed, and then whispered, "I'm sorry," before running off to help other children with their hand-me-downs.

Hiei, having been across the room, had navigated to my hip. He said nothing. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It snowed last year too, but there weren't enough coats and hats to go around. I gave my hat and gloves to Yuuya, and my coat to Jin. I was outside in nothing but two sets of PJ's and three pairs of socks" I lifted my hands, showing ten fingers and wiggled them playfully, "A pair for my hands" and then I wiggled my toes and giggled, "And two pair for my feet!" Hiei fought off a smirk and crossed his arms, but I knew that despite his annoyed charade, he was feeling-if anything-less worried.

"Oh! Look, Hiei! Sister Diane has three coats in her arms…" Right when I had said it, Hiei grabbed my hand and rushed over to her-successfully beating Usei and Reah to the punch.

"We need one." Hiei ordered, pointing his small but thick finger to the coats in Sister Diane's arms. She narrowed her eyes. And then she shook her head. Walking around us, she gave a very dispirited looking Usei and Reah two of the three coats in her possession. Gleefully they thanked her and skipped off to the front door with some of the other orphans. I smacked my lips, very upset, but Hiei was on the offense.

"We were here first! Give us that coat!" He hopped up and grabbed hold of the coat with both hands-and having hooked his arms around it-let his weight fall, making Sister Diane tilt from the waist up.

"Fox..!" Getting the memo, I had latched onto Hiei's hips and yanked him back, successfully pulling him and the coat free, but then…a small rumble. And then laughter. Sister Diane had fallen from the powerful tug, and she bounced on the carpet when she landed-groaning.

Her thick skin had wobbled about her frame, like that of water in a cup. The scene made me give out a great laugh, but quickly, I slapped a hand over my mouth, still laughing behind it. Hiei sprinted past me with a quick, "Hurry you fool!" before disappearing around the corner of the main hallway. In quick pursuit, I raced after him, giggling from the excitement.

We heard a monstrous shout from Sister Diane, and almost instantly, other Sisters were surrounding us.

"Omph!" Yanked by my shirt collar, I choked as I was lifted and roped around my midriff by thick arms. Kicking and wiggling, I failed to free myself, but I shouted for Hiei to run. Run for the sake of snow. Hiei was fast. So _fast_. Even today I'm amazed by how fast he was.

Slipping and sliding, ducking and jumping, he managed to avoid five Sister's who were all grabbing for him at once. But then a hand dipped down and plucked him by the neck, out of the Sister tornado. It was Sister Constance. She shook her head and frowned at Hiei. Hiei only glared at her, protectively hugging the coat to his chest.

"No! It's mine!" He screeched.

And then-the sound of a pistol shot-loud and ringing.

Seeing how Hiei's head had whipped sideways with neck breaking speed-I choked. It had happened so fast that the Sisters who failed to snatch us up were stunned to silence. Sister Evet, the most sensitive of them all, had jumped with a surprised shout at the sound.

Sister Constance had slapped him. Right across the face.

Hiei dropped the coat out of reaction. He looked at her, baffled.

Silence fell upon us for a good minute. And then a roaring shook the carpet. Stomping into the main hall was Sister Diane. Her face was swollen with rage and her eyes were squinted black beads. Marching towards us, she yelled loudly.

"A child who dares to challenge authority will be thrown into a fiery pit!" And then she glared at Hiei accusingly. "You…" she pointed a fat and reddened finger at his chest, "How do you think fire feels, hm?"

When Hiei didn't answer, Sister Constance brought her hand up again, making Hiei flinch violently.

"Answer her." Sister Constance's voice was strong like brick. Hiei obeyed.

"…Hot."

"And where do you think this pit of fire is?"

"…Hell."

"That's right! And what must you do to avoid being thrown in that hot pit?"

"Keep in good health and not die."

To this, the Sisters dropped their chins, even Sister Constance faltered.

"Wha-"

"Quoted from _Jane Eyre_…" I answered quietly. _He really read it!_ If the situation hadn't been so frightening to me at the time, I would have laughed. But that was not the case. I had swallowed instead.

Sister Diane shook her head slowly, and then pivoted around. Holding one finger up, she looked at all the other Sisters and said lowly, "These boys are not to have lunch or supper. If any of you," she gave Sister Evet a warning glare, "so much as _looks _like you're feeding them, you will be moved to another facility." There was a small commotion but it was silenced by Sister Diane's narrowed eyes. "They shall fast in order to reflect upon their disobedience." And then she looked to me.

"I expected more from you Shuichi." Shaking her head in a disappointed manner, she looked me in the eyes with a stern expression, "Perhaps you are unfit to be adopted next year."

My mouth fell open and I shook my head so fast that the Sister holding me was worried she'd drop me.

"Should I explain to Miss Minamoto that you, Shuichi, are troubled and cannot stray of sin?"

"No…"

Sister Diane scrunched up her nose and puffed out her thick chest.

"Perhaps I should call her and tell her what you did today. How you and your…friend, almost hurt a nun over some snow."

To that I blinked. Then blinked again. My vision had blurred, and my voice cracked, but I refused to cry. Too upset, I threw forth words without thinking.

"How can you punish us? Had you not sidestepped me and Hiei and given Usei and Reah _our _coats, you would not have fallen! How could you tease us so cruelly?"I was yelling, "How could you threaten to take away a mother that I have yet to know?" All the Sisters were looking at me with bitter sympathy, all but Sister Diane.

"I figured you would be patient, just as I've known you to be all these years, Shuichi." Then she sighed tiredly, "You are a very bright boy…the moment I gave Usei and Reah their rightful coats, I had assumed that you would wait for me to talk."

"We were there first!" Hiei growled, "Not them!"

Ignoring him, she continued, "If that…friend over there would have acted calmly, I would have been able to tell you this: 'You and Hiei have left a mess in the Library-papers with letters scribbled on them and books are askew on the carpet. Clean your messes first, and then you two may have your coats and join the others in the lawn.'" She motioned for Sister Constance to leave to the Nap Area. A moment later she was back with two coats in hand.

I dropped my mouth. Stupefied.

Sister Diane took the coats from Sister Constance and hugged them limply in her fat arms.

"I kept these in the closet separate from the other children's gear. Had you only waited to hear your chores, you two would not be made to fast this winter evening." She waved off the Sisters with a, "Take them to the Stone Wall." before walking away with Sister Constance to the Nap Area to hang me and Hiei's coats back on lonely hangers.

* * *

The door was shut to our backs-a click sounded-and I knew we had been locked within. The 'Stone Wall', in fact, turned out to be me and Hiei's usual hideaway-the storage room. The same low window on the opposite wall showered us with tints of blue, speckled with gray shadows…the shadows of falling snow. I sat down, cross legged, and gazed at the ceiling. For a moment, I only stared…

I might not be adopted.

I might be stuck here all my life.

With Sister Diane.

A loud _crack_ sounded as one of the cleaning sprays bounced against a wall. Jumping slightly, I looked to the wall-the plastic spray bottle that had been thrown had cracked on one side, and the cleaning fluid was seeping into the concrete.

"It's my fault…If you don't get a mom."

I glanced at Hiei passively, and then my lips began to crumble.

"…No. I encouraged you. I even said we needed coats. You just wanted to get us one. That's all."And then I wiped my eyes, not wanting the tears pooling at the sides to fall. Keeping my hand on my eyes, I sighed, "It's my fault too."

And for a moment there was silence between us. From the window, occasional laugher from the other children playing outside met our ears, to which Hiei growled at.

There was a scrape of movement, and then, "Let's go outside, Shuichi."

I glared at him…but sighed pitifully. I knew he was sorry-if only once in his life-because he wasn't calling me 'fox' or 'fool', but my real name.

"We're locked inside. _Locked_. You do know what that means right?"

"I _know_ what it means." snapped Hiei. Pointing to the window, he snarled, "Lend me your height and we can lift this window pane." I blinked at him…and then I got up and made my way over towards him and the window.

"Sometimes you do think."

Hiei gave me a look before climbing onto my palms. Pushing up my palms, I hoisted him up. He then balanced a foot on one of my shoulders.

"I like you better when you're not sad."He said, matter-of-fact. I took hold of his little ankles and secured my position next to the wall. The point of Hiei's hair stopped right under the window pane.

"Say what you want," I groaned, "but I wish you weighed as high as you stood." He stomped one of my shoulders and I dropped to one knee.

"Hey!"

I stood fully erect once again, annoyed.

"Watch it."

"But you are short, Hiei."

"Don't make me stomp you!"

"Do you want to fall?"

Hiei didn't answer, instead, he grunted as he tip toed-probably giving him a one inch boast-and grabbed the sill of the window.

"Not high enough…Fox! On your toes." To that I complied. With some struggle, I heard Hiei growl as he hopped off my shoulders. Tilting my head up at him, I saw that he was sitting on the thin windowsill. A small pop sounded…then a _shuck_!

…Ah…

A shiver ran threw me when snow started sprinkling down into the storage room. Looking up at Hiei-his midnight hair speckled with snow-a wide curve split my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Hiei murmured, not at all shivering from the snow befalling him. Shrugging, I laughed, "Your hair…it looks like the sky with stars." Hiei scrunched his nose at that. I laughed even harder-too happy at the situation. Avoiding my eyes, Hiei looked to the side and mumbled a, "You coming up?"

* * *

Having crawled out the square space, me and Hiei stood in the bitter cold with glee. Being careful to duck under the windows of the orphanage, we managed to sneak to the woodsy area past the garden. It wasn't far really-just fourteen feet from the orphanage. Once inside the thicket, I stared up to see a tangle of bare branches, heavy with the snow's weight. I smiled wide and threw myself into the white of the floor, fanning my arms and legs in and out of the snow.

Hiei quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Making angels." I responded. Sitting up on my elbows, I grinned at him. "Come on…its fun!" Hesitantly-he sat down in the snow, looked over at me, and laid his arms and legs out straight. Flapping my arms and legs out as an example, I nodded at him, "It's like doing jumping jacks, but instead of standing up you're lying down. See?"

Fanning his limbs out once, Hiei was able to make a shallow impression of angel wings and a gown.

"…Ah…" and then he sped up his arms and legs. I wailed, "Hiei…you're getting snow on me… Ah! Don't hit my hands…you're bumping into my knees!"

With a mischievous smirk, he snorted, "My angel's going to take over your angel." And with that-we battled in the snow, trying to take over the ground with our sloppy limbs, flailing about crookedly, making disproportional angels that even God would reject from entering his kingdom.

Even though I was cold to the bone, my arm and leg muscles were vibrating with warmth-a sign of good exercise. Looking over at my fiery friend, I grinned lazily.

"I'm good and tired."

"Me too."

And then we gazed up at the bare tree branches lingering high above us. They seemed to climb and climb…up into the sky in a never ending spiral of brown and white.

"Fo…Shuichi?"

"Yes…"I murmured sleepily.

"Do you remember the part in the book…where Jane ran away from the Manor house?"

I furrowed my brow in thought. Jane had been running away from the Manor house because her love for was leading her into temptation…and the Virgin Mary had visited her dream and told her to _leave_.

Nodding, I yawned, "Ahmm…."

"She traveled as far as her money could take her. Then she traveled as far as her feet could take her. And then she slept in the forest." He whispered, "It rained…"

Hiei's almond eyes were red slits-droopy with sleep. But he pressed on in a thick and slurry voice, "She went to a house that was deep in the woods because she could see light…the people living there turned out to be her lost family members." Hiei looked to me with red slits, and then closed them for a long moment…and then opened them back to slits.

"The same thing happened to me before I got here…It had rained…and I was alone and walking."

I blinked when he stopped talking. I looked at Hiei and saw that his eyes were shut. Softly, I urged him to continue with the poke of my finger. His eyes fluttered momentarily, and then he coughed.

"Mmm?"

"You were walking alone…?"I whispered, and he nodded.

"It was raining and thundering…so I hid under a house's roof. And I saw my sister through the window…" He brought his hands up to his cheeks and sighed, "But then those people came and got me. Put me in a van…and brought me here."

Slowly, I sat up and stared down at him.

"But…why were you wondering around if you have family?" I said, amazed at what he was sharing with me. He shrugged.

"I lived with my father…and her with my mother..." Looking at me with red slits, he yawned long and low, "He didn't come home one day, so I wondered around looking for my sister…"

"Hiei."

"…?"

"You will find your sister again. I promise. Even if I have to grow up and adopt you myself. You're getting out of here."

To that, Hiei's lips quirked for only a moment, and then he was still again. Shaking him awake, I told him we should go back inside. As we stood, our limbs were tight and heavy, but we managed to get up and walk across the snowy backyard to our square entrance. Hiei crawled through the opening first, and then me. Hopping down from the sill and to the crete, I blinked. Hiei and I shared a look.

There was food on one tray. It had one juice box and two meals-one was meatloaf and potatoes, and the other was meatloaf and green beans. Hiei didn't like green beans and I didn't like potatoes. Silently thanking whoever it was that sneaked us the meal, I ate greedily, as did Hiei. Once done with our plates, we shared the juice, sip by sip. Picking up the tray with our dishes on it, I pushed it behind the bulky storage rack with the sewing machine-that way Sister Diane wouldn't see it if she walked in.

My eyes drooped, and so did my head, but catching me before I completely collapsed was Hiei. He held me by the hips and helped me settle onto my knees before laying me down on my side. Mumbling a 'thanks', I rested my cheek against the cold crete. Hiei's hair poked from under me, the tips tickling my chin. He scooted up until we were forehead to forehead, and feet to knee. He threw a lazy arm over my neck and I threw an equally lazy leg over his thigh.

Warm.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **

**I am so mean to these children...but I can't help it! Life is hard like that-not everything is rainbows and tastes like candy. Children are exposed to some type of hurt somewhere in their day-and I think it's because adults forget just how fragile children are. No matter how good a parent is-they have a gap of misunderstanding because 'child' identity and 'adult' identity is different. So-to deal with a hurt, children learn to cope. Maybe not very well. But coping is coping. I think I should just say that this fiction is going to end on a cliff hanger (since it's a Part I to a Trilogy). And um. This fiction is kind of cutesy? But I tried my best not to make them talk in kid talk, and I avoided the words 'cute', 'puffy', 'sweet'. Those are disgusting words when Hiei is involved. LOL**


	8. Wish

**-Dec. 24****th**** - **

All throughout the month we had been walking door to door caroling. The Sisters had put us up to it, saying "If you sing one song to every family on this block, you'll get something nice this year."

The entire time, in our homey coats and hats, we sang 'Deck the Halls' like our little lives depended on it. Jin especially. He would whip out the chorus with loud 'FA LA LA LA's, drowning out the rest of us orphans.

Lip syncing our entire Christmas album was Hiei. Half the time his mouth was only opening and closing like that of a dying fish. It wouldn't have been so strange if he actually knew the words to sync his lips better to. But he hadn't. Not to one song.

* * *

The days of caroling had ceased one week. The week of Christmas. Standing erect and flashing in the middle of the Nap Area was our decorated pine tree.

Not a real one of course. I had touched it and the leaves were thin and hard, waxy too. The tree lights painted the white walls with rainbow specks, and the ornaments were hanging quietly-all hand crafted by us during Arts and Crafts. Silently gazing at its retro beauty, was Hiei.

He was standing so close that the lights were flickering onto his peach-tan skin. He was green, blue, yellow, and red. Unblinkingly, he watched the tree spin.

Leaning my chin over his shoulder, I whispered, "It is pretty, no?" and he jumped just the slightest bit.

"Don't do that you sneak!"

Shrugging, I stood at his side, watching the tree too.

"You know," I grinned, "Tomorrow morning, we'll have a present under the tree. If you're lucky, you may get two."

Scowling, Hiei gave me a look, "I know about presents. But I don't know about those-" I followed his pointing finger with my eyes until I was looking at the wall nailed with socks. Smiling, I was glad to relay information to him.

"Those are stockings. You see, a jolly man named Santa comes down the chimney and places treats in them. But if you're a naughty child…" I shook my head, "You'll get a fat lump of coal."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at that.

"We have a fireplace here?"

"I don't think so."

"Then how does he get in the house?"

Silence.

"He uses the door," Came a sing song voice, "Duh."

Turning around, I was glad to see Touya.

"Yes, thank you Touya." And then I looked at Hiei, grinning triumphantly, "See? He uses the door, Hiei. _Duh._"

With a, "Tch..!" he turned away from me and glared at the tree as if he wished he could set it on fire. His shoulders slumped…and so did his eyes. Closing them, he said something. Despite the fact that I was standing at his shoulder, I didn't catch it.

* * *

Even though the Sister's urged us to do our daily activities, everyone insisted on sleeping early. 'That way if we sleep and wake up, it will be Christmas faster!' but they ignored our wishes, and kept us working in the Crafts room, deciding that multiplication tables and readings were most likely to be boycotted due to our excitement. I was glad for it.

In fact, I had been working on an art project all week. It wasn't a typical doodle with crayons or markers, but a piece of wood. An ebony wood I had saved from someone's trash when we went caroling.

I only worked on my project in the storage closet when everyone was napping-Sisters included. The tools in the closet made the ebony easy to carve into-an xacto knife to cut out the shape, a sewing needle for fine detail, and sand paper for the smooth finish…

It was so secret that even Hiei was left in the dark about it.

Lacing it onto some black floral wire I smirked. Proud of my finished creation, I held it up in triumph.

Too bad I wouldn't be allowed to keep it. Even so, I smiled to myself. I knew I was making the right choice. Even though it would be leaving my care, I knew that it was going somewhere special.


	9. Lump

**- Dec.25****th**** - **

I had awakened from a sharp pain on my chest, but when I stared up at my attacker, I only saw blurry teeth and curly red locks.

"It's Christmas! Wake up, wake up!" shouted an excited Jin, who, was still slapping my chest with every word he said. Quickly, I jumped out of my cot with a goofy grin. So excited I was! Jin was busy slapping Hiei awake, but Hiei only groaned and scratched at the boy with a, "Go 'way..!"-this made Jin huff and move on to the next child. Shaking my head humorously, I pitied Jin's attempt.

Hiei loved his sleep. Even though I was a bit disappointed at his enthusiasm for Christmas, I didn't fret over it too much. He would wake up eventually and get his gift from the tree-even if it was the evening when he did so.

Racing to the tree entailed pushing and shoving from the rowdy children, so I stayed behind the mob with a slow walk. Knowing the tree was going to be crowded, I went over to my stocking and took great notice of the sweets inside: pixie sticks, Laffy Taffy, Hubba Bubba, and various chocolate candies with shiny wrappers. Barely restraining myself from snatching them up, I was able to ball my fingers into fists and place them at my sides. Hiei needed to witness my candy treasures before I ripped into them. The last thing I wanted was a stomach-ache while saying, "I had _so _much candy, you should have seen it!" with Hiei's bound-to-be-doubtful response, "Nuh-uh! I don't see anything in that sock of yours. Liar."

Yes. I definitely had to wait for him. But…I knew that some of the children had sticky fingers, especially when it came to sweets. So, I lifted my stocking from the nail and hugged it to my stomach protectively. And then-I remembered Hiei's stocking being exposed-the very last one on the wall. Skipping over to it, my candies jingled and hopped around in their soft sack, but when I stopped, I tilted my head. Hiei's bag had nothing sticking out the top, but there was a weight of some sort…_way _at the bottom. The 'toe' part of the stocking was slumped and bulged with something. Something big. A little jealous, and a little curious, I let myself peer inside to…

"..!"

I looked about my surroundings and saw nothing but children crowding the tree - accompanied with maniac giggles and shouts. Glad that no one was paying me any mind, I dug down into Hiei's bag and scooped the bulge out, transferring it to my own bag in the process. Grabbing a fat chunk of my sweets, I placed them into his stocking. This all took place in five hasty seconds, but the moment I shook my bag up to make it look fuller than it was, a "What'd you get?" made me jump with a small gasp.

Turning to face the sleepy boy, I scratched the back of my neck shyly.

"Oh…some candy. Did you see your bag?"

Giving me a look with a snappy, "No, because you're standing in front of it." And then a cocky smirk, "You weren't trying to take my treats were you…_sneak_?"

Shrugging, I stepped aside.

"Look for yourself."

On his tip-toes, the sleepy red almonds became circles of sheer surprise. Warmly, I smiled at his shock.

"Looks like you were a good boy this year."

And to that, Hiei really smiled. In the middle of helping him unhook his stocking-"Ohh…Hiei's got _two _presents under here!"came some excited-some jealous-squeals from around the tree. Hiei gave me another awestruck look, which I returned with a smile, urging him to go on.

Approaching the ornamented tree, Hiei was given his gifts by the children sitting about-waiting for him to rip into them. One present was big, oddly shaped, and wrapped in a thick royal-blue fabric. The other was the shape of a flat cylinder that was no wider than the palm of a hand, and was wrapped in red plastic.

Hiei started with the big one. The fabric wrapped around it was so thick and soft that he had to pull the gift open. Interestingly enough, the fabric itself was actually a thermal blanket, and the item it was wrapped around was a plush fox that, when flipped inside out, was a pillow! To this I had laughed, laughed to the point of crying. Hiei only glared at me with a pink tint to his cheeks-no doubt embarrassed-but when Maya tried to touch it, he gave her a fierce glare and snatched it before her fingers could graze it. She pouted and crawled away to another orphan, grumbling that Hiei was mean.

The next one he savagely tore at. Uncapping the cylinder lid, he blinked. With his forefinger and thumb, he gently lifted the item to his nose for closer inspection. It was an ebony pendant that had been etched and shaved into the shape of a rose. It had swirly petals that were arched to perfection, and it hung from a delicate black wire. The rose pendant was no wider than a nickel, but no thinner than a dime.

Again, Hiei blinked. The smallest of smiles graced his lips for the shortest second, and then he looped the gift around his neck, the rose settling just under his collar bones. Following was the blanket, draped across his shoulders like a cape, and then his pillow which he hugged to his midsection.

Triumphant and proud, Hiei walked away from the tree, the children watching on in envy and awe as he did so. Standing at my side, he smirked up at me. Laughing, I held up his stocking in one hand, and mine in the other.

"To the Nap Area, King Hiei?" I asked.

"To the Nap Area!" He roared, marching off dramatically, a pixie stick in hand as if it were a baton, and urged me to follow.

Even though we were giggling and running around aimlessly, I was still worried.

Under all my happiness that day, there was a pressure rising under the carpet. The weight of my stocking was heavy and full. At the time, I even thought it was going to sink me down into the floor. Right through the crete. Right through the snow…Right into that fiery pit we orphans feared the most.

Even though I knew I hadn't been on the naughty list that year, just knowing that Hiei had been made me scared enough to scream, but I hadn't.

Hiei was too happy and I didn't want to upset him. So we played dungeons and dragons (which was my gift from under the tree), until dinner-juicy chicken with stuffing.

When everyone had cleared the table, I tip toed to the trash bin, and pulled free the weight from Hiei's stocking out of my dinner napkin and buried it deep…_deep_ under the half eaten Christmas dinners.

There was a spark of tapping sounds. Alarmed, I had looked over my shoulder, but no one was there. But I knew better. There had been a presence moments before I turned to check.

Quickly, I closed the lid to the trash and sprinted off to bed.


	10. Origami

**-Jan. 5-**

The New Year had approached and we were back to our daily lessons. Basic mathematics, language arts, crafts…but I was still on edge.

_Who saw me_ _at the trash can_?

The incident was nights ago, but It still irked me. I scanned the other orphans and Sisters anxiously-almost counting on someone to get up and say, 'I saw what you were doing, Shuichi.' And already I was coming up with a lie.

During crafts I watched as Yuuya made a paper football and flicked it at Touya-to which Jin had responded by crumpling the football and glaring at Yuuya.

Hiei was across from me at the art table, ripping his paper up. Once he had ripped it all up, he had proceeded to put the pieces together with his forefingers. Looking up from my crane, I frowned.

"Oh…wanna know how to make something cool?"

Hiei glared rubies at me, "I made a puzzle. Unlike you with your animals…I guess mammals only know mammal things."

I gritted my teeth and fought back the remark on my tongue.

Lately, Hiei had been acting annoyingly superior. Every attempt I made at distracting him from his mood, he spat fire at me.

Still frowning, I continued, "Well…I know how to make a dragon. Wanna see?"

Momentarily, his fingers paused, and then he looked me in the eyes-smirking.

"Liar. You don't know anything. You can only make those," He gestured to my crane with a chubby finger and laughed, "And that one's your third."

"Hiei" I sighed, "I like cranes because they're easy to fold and bring good luck." This was a half truth though. I knew how to make many origami figures, but cranes brought good luck on the maker…but wishes for others. With every wish one made, they had to make a crane in order for it to come true-or so that's what I'd been told in fiction novels. I had three at the moment and had wishes to go with each:

_I wish for him to be adopted. I wish for him to find his sister. I wish for him to leave this place._

He blinked at that and then tilted his chin slightly.

"Cranes bring luck? Then what do dragons bring?"

"They bring…"for a moment I paused, and then grinned wide, "They bring power."

I began the process of the difficult folds, creases, and pulls. Hiei watched intently, and then, once I finished mine, I helped him make one…and then another… By the time crafts was over, we had eleven dragons-all made from black construction paper.

During language arts and mathematics, Hiei constructed his worksheets and notebook papers into dragons-having become the master of folding them even neater than me.

During lunch, he gave me a look so stern that I was actually intimidated for a second. Then he smiled.

"Know what I'm gonna be when I get big?"

I shook my head, anxious.

His grin had widened into a snarky one, "I'm gonna be the most powerful guy on the earth…and I'll have all the fruit juice I can drink."

He nodded at me curtly and then pulled his juice box apart. He made that into a dragon too.


	11. Crayons

**-Jan. 17-**

"Sister Evet," Hiei said notably, "Is missing." Putting his crayons down, he gave me a stern look. Blinking at him, I opened my mouth.

"That's right…I haven't seen her around much either. Maybe she's sick?"

Hiei gave me a look, one of doubt, before going back to his crude coloring pages.

"…I don't think she's sick."He murmured, still concentrating on his picture…whatever it was. It just looked like a bunch of scribbled lines to me.

"She hasn't been here for a while. What else could be wrong with her?"

"Maybe," came Hiei's response, "She was kicked out by Sister Diane."

And he went back to coloring, not that he ever stopped. In fact, he looked completely absorbed in making orange and red circles with his dwindled down crayons. It was as if he hadn't even said Sister Evet was fired. In the silence I sat—trying to wrap my head around his theory. It's not that it wasn't possible—it was just unbelievable. Especially because Sister Diane was in charge of hiring and firing. I opened my mouth to say something—anything really in Sister Evet's defense, but nothing escaped me.

"I heard Sister Constance say it to Maya. She said, 'Sister Evet isn't going to save you this time', and Maya got spanked."

I let that fact sink in…but even so, I couldn't digest it. I couldn't digest Sister Evet being gone. Without her, there was no balance. That meant the most sensitive of all the Sisters had left. Left us orphans at Sister Diane and Sister Constance's mercy.

Hiei looked up from his coloring to see why I was so silent. And then his eyes drooped slightly. After a moment of staring at me, he came and sat by my side and showed me his drawing.

"It's twilight in the sky. I saw all these colors, Shuichi. Look?"

Even when I looked up at the colors they blurred into a warped rainbow.

Hiei kept talking about how it was strange that the evening colors were so warm looking…the most he had even talked about scenery was when he was looking through an 'I Spy' book. When he noticed that I wasn't listening, he looked at me with red crescents.

"Why are you crying, Shuichi?"

My silent tears became hard sobs then. My nose running. My mouth drooling. My face felt like it was crumbling to pieces.

We were trapped.

Never had I wanted to escape so far away in my life.

Then I heard the crumpling of paper. Then something was pressed into my stomach with two fingers. Hiei gave me a firm nod.

"I'm gonna be the strongest guy in the world, Shuichi. Sister Diane and Sister Constance will have to serve me one day."

With that, he got up and left—presumably for more printer paper. Looking down at my lap, I saw Hiei's twilight drawing folded into a very neat dragon. Grabbing hold of it, I sniffed up my sorrow.

If Hiei was here I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay! One more chapter to go before I take a hiatus for Finals week. After chapter 12, an update will be posted in the middle of December. This fanfiction is practically halfway done! **

** I'm glad people like this-I wasn't even expecting reviews-mainly because this is a hurt/comfort/friendship with Child!Hiei and Child!Kurama...in an Alternate Universe no less. So thanks for sticking around :]**

_-Rockleerox93-_


	12. Red

**-Feb. 11-**

I had a headache.

Hiei being the main reason for it.

"You're boring…do something funny."

And there was the demand of the day.

I sighed with frustration before inhaling a calm breath. I glared at Hiei for a good minute. And then went back to Ayn Rand's _Anthem_.

A hard blur made my face dance. I blinked. And then blinked again. Whipping my head around angrily, I glared into bloody-red slits. Hiei…he had really tested my patience that day.

"I'm not going to give it back!" I hissed-snatching up the alleged 'weapon' that had socked me in the face-and tucked it under my bottom. Hiei gave me a dumbstruck look—but the look dispersed and was quickly replaced with a piercing one.

"I don't care…I hated that stupid fox-pillow anyway!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

I smirked. Then shrugged. Then went back to reading.

For a good thirty minutes I ignored Hiei, who was standing on the other side of the study. Even though I kept my eyes on my book, in my peripheral vision, I could see the red of his squints. Glaring holes into my forehead.

I forced myself to stay straight-faced. I read on for another half-hour…and that became an hour…and that became two hours…

And finally-but reluctantly-I closed the back cover.

Never had I finished a book without actually understanding what it was about—all because of my shaken sense of peace.

"What." I finally said.

Hiei did not respond, standing rock-still in his corner.

"_What_." I hissed—this time making eye contact with the pest. Said pest only glared. And then he clicked his tongue.

"You're a liar."

I was taken back at that retort. And to be honest, it shouldn't have hurt my feelings like it had.

But it did.

In fact

It burned me.

I couldn't even respond. So I sat, dumbly waiting on what was to come.

"You look down on everyone here with your nose in the air."

What was he talking about?

"You smile in Touya's face even though you think he's a snob."

"That's-"

"You give Maya flowers when she bugs you for a kiss because you hate her guts."

"Hiei-"

"You think everyone is weak and needs your fake confidence."

"I never-"

"Hurry up and leave us for your mom."

My book was on the floor with its pages squashed. The fox-pillow was crooked, but still on the sill.

Across the face. That's where I had slapped him. My hand was stiff and trembling, and I could feel my eyes watering.

How dare he make me feel lower than dirt…when I took that lump of coal out of his stocking.

"Being a good person has nothing to do with telling the truth."

Hiei whipped his head back at me and _roared_. A blast of air left my gut—and I dropped to my knees. Hiei was quick to sprint past me—an echo of a slam boomed around the study.

Tightly

I wrapped my arms around my stomach where he had head-butted me. Slouching in my position…I let my burning forehead touch the carpet. The fabric was prickly to the touch.

Closing my eyes, I felt the heat in my neck rise. Rise and rise and rise. Until it was boiling my face. In that instant—I remembered cursing him.

That _boy _was pulling all of my ugly onto the surface. And for what reason? It wasn't until later that I understood his madness.

In that hollow space I growled angrily—freeing a hand to hammer into the carpet below me.

"I want to leave…l…ea…ve…"

My chant became a quivering prayer, and then an agonized cry.

* * *

It was later when I regained some composure, that I realized Hiei had swiped his fox-pillow from the window sill when he had run away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright! This is where I stop for now. Finals are approaching this next week and the one after, so once they're over, expect an update mid December. See you guys later :P!**


	13. Quiet

**-Mar.17-**

So quiet it was.

In two weeks I was able to finish twenty-one novels, write in six journals, and nap peacefully.

Every once in a while I received nasty glares from Hiei, but other than that, I was productive.

At that time, as young as I was, I convinced myself that I was right and Hiei was wrong. Now that I look back on our argument, I can see where my pride had been, and how Hiei could hate me for it.

During those days I knew I was coping with my hurt feelings by making myself busy, but Hiei's glares? They were unrelenting with their hardness-never letting me live it down— my righteousness. If his aim had been to make me feel guilty and uncomfortable, he had succeeded. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

Taking a break from my studies, I watched Hiei from the Library French doors. He was playing with an army figurine, Jin's gift from under the tree. Jin was close behind him, jabbering about something non-stop with a cheerful smile. When Hiei's attention began to drift my way, I quickly went back to work on my readings: _How to Tend to Your Azalea Garden._

No way was I going to be the one to apologize. Not first anyway.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat—unfocused on my studies.

Admittedly, I fantasized of Hiei running up to me during lunch and asking for my apple juice. It wasn't an apology, but it was Hiei being himself…and speaking to me. That in itself would have been apology enough for me.

I peered up from my studies again.

Rubies.

Quickly, I stuck my nose in the book.

Embarrassed I was!

Hiei had seen me looking at him. But. He had to be looking at me before I was looking at him—meaning we were both doing the same thing: waiting each other out.

_Who's going to apologize first_?

Not I.

I gave myself four minutes to recover from surprise before peering over my book's cover. Instantly, I felt my shoulders slump. Dispirited.

Hiei was gone from sight—Jin too.


End file.
